Teodorastasia (1997)
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of Don Bluth/20th Century Fox's 1997 animated film Anastasia. Cast: *Young Anastasia - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Adult Anastasia - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) *Young Dimitri - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Adult Dimitri - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Vladimir - Gru (Despicable Me) *Pooka - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rasputin - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bartok - Cheezi (w/ Chungu as a extra) (The Lion Guard) *Sophie - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Dowager Empress Marie - Elsa (Frozen) *Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Alexandra Feodorovna (Anastasia's Mother) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Phlegmenkoff - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Servant - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Bartok's Girlfriend - Madoa (w/ Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as extra) (The Lion Guard) Other Cast: * Anastasia's Siblings - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Agent Xero (The Modifyers) and Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Revolutionary Soldier Leader - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Revolutionary Soldiers - Gaston's Thugs (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Parisian Civilians - Various Villagers in Movies * Palace Servant - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess; 1994) * Ticket Agent - Wreck-It Ralph * Old Woman - Abuelita (Coco) * Rasputin's Green Demons - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) * Traveling Man - Gepetto (Pinocchio) * Rasputin's Minions as Colorful butterflies - Various Butterflies in Movies * Actress - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Anastasia Imposter - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Scenes: #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 1 - Prologue/"Once Upon A December" #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 2 - Enter Jafar/Jafar's Revenge #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 3 - 10 Years Later ("Rumor in St. Petersburg") #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 4 - Aunt Pristine Figg and Teodora/Aunt Figg Gaves Teodora a Job #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 5 - Teodora's Choice/Tedora Meets Max/"Journey to the Past" #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 6 - No a Ticket for Teodora/At the Theater #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 7 - Abandoned Old Place ("Once Upon a December") #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 8 - Teodora Meets Leo and Gru #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 9 - Cheezi and Chungu found out about Teodora/Jafar's Alive ("In the Dark of the Night") #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 10 - At the Train/Teodora and Leo's Argument #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 11 - Runaway Train #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 12 - Jafar's Frustration #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 13 - The Long Walk ("Learn to Do It") #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 14 - Leo Brought a Dress for Teodora/Romance Dance/Learn to Do It (Reprise) #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 15 - Bedtime/Teodora's Nightmare #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 16 - Jafar's New Plan #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 17 - Elsa have Enough/At Lucy's Home/Questioning Teodora #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 18 - Paris Hold The Key to Your Heart #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 19 - The Russian Ballet/Teodora Thanks Leo #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 20 - Elsa refuses to Listen/The Betrayal #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 21 - Leo took Elsa to see Teodora/The Reunited (Once Upon a December) #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 22 - Jafar's Lair/A Party in Paris #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 23 - Good Memories/Leo's Changes of Heart #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 24 - Leo's Leaving/The Party/Teodora's Toughest Choice #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 25 - Teodora Meets Jafar/Leo to the Rescue/Jafar's Death #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 26 - Leo's Alive/A Happy Ending #Teodorastasia (1997) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *Anastasia (1997) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: *Oliver & Company (1988) *Legend Quest *Legend Quest 2: Masters of Myth *Gravity Falls *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *The Lion Guard (2016) *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations *The Modifyers *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Swan Princess Franchise *Wreck-it Ralph *Ralph Breaks Internet *Coco *The Good Dinosaur *Pinocchio (1940) *The Loud House *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan & Jane *The Legend of Tarzan Gallery: Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Young Anastasia Teodora happy.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Adult Anastasia Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Young Dimitri Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Adult Dimitri Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Vladimir Max the secret life of pets.png|Max as Pooka Jafar (Aladdin).jpg|Jafar (Animated) as Rasputin Cheezi and Chungu.jpg|Cheezi and Chungu (Sharing the Role) as Bartok Despicableme2-lucywilde-kristenwigg-300-01.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Sophie Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa as Dowager Empress Marie Flynn Rider in Tangled Ever After.jpg|Flynn Rider as Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Alexandra Feodorovna (Anastasia's Mother) Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Phlegmenkoff Grimsby in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Grimsby as Servant Madoa.png|Madoa as Bartok's Girlfriend Aleu pretty.png|Aleu as Extra (Bartok's Girlfriend) Disegni-mavis-hotel-transylvania.jpg|Mavis, Agent Xero.png|Agent Xero, Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|and Hiro Hamada as Anastasia's Siblings Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Revolutionary Soldier Leader Gaston's Buddies.jpg|Gaston's Thugs as Revolutionary Soldiers Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Palace Servant Wreck-It Ralph.png|Wreck-it Ralph as Ticket Agent DDB2528E-A4AB-400D-B478-605F2D41C34B.png|Abuelita as Old Woman Pterodactyls.png|Pterodactyls as Rasputin's Green Demons Gepettopepromo.png|Gepetto as Traveling Man Lori Loud.PNG|Lori Loud as Actress Jane-Porter-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane Porter as Anastasia Imposter See Also: *Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoof Category:Anastasia Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Don Bluth Movies Category:Davidchannel 20th Century Fox movies Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Pictures